


spark desire, walk the fire

by Anonymous



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of Clones, Kink Negotiation, Mild Cuckolding, Multi, Musicalverse, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two ghosts and a demon who can produce his own clones walk into a bedroom.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110
Collections: Anonymous





	spark desire, walk the fire

**Author's Note:**

> originally for an ask on tumblr but it got away from me.
> 
> possibly more to come? maybe? we'll see.
> 
> title from turn off the lights by tally hall

Barbara touches the arm gently. “So, can you, like... feel them?”

“Mmm, kind of? I control them. And if one got hurt, I would know, but it doesn’t really hurt me, I guess.”

The clone grins down at Barbara, arms reaching out to grab at her. She squeaks in surprise, but dodges the attempted grope with ease.

“Oh shit, sorry, they have a one track mind -- goddamnit.” Beetlejuice steps in front of her and the clone still reaching for her, banishing it into a puff of smoke with a wave of his hand. 

He turns back to her, sheepish. “Uh, they kinda take one emotion of mine and stick to it.”

She smirks, sidling up to his front, winding her arms around his waist. “And what emotion did that one have?” she asks.

He stiffens, hair lighting up a bright pink. “Uhh -- He -- You know, saw you -- Or _I_ saw you -- And, uh --” 

Barbara cuts him off with a kiss just to the side of his mouth. “You’re both hot for me, hm?” she asks, lips close enough to his to just touch as she speaks.

Beetlejuice’s hair intensifies, his cheeks matching the pink on his head. “Yeah, s’mthin’ like that,” he mutters, looking anywhere but Barbara’s eyes.

She pushes against him, walking until they reach the couch that he sits down on with an _oof_, Barbara following him to land in his lap.

She grabs him by the chin, finally getting a proper kiss from him. “Why don’t you call him back?” she says into his ear. “Maybe I wanted to get to know him better.”

Beetlejuice’s hands come up to rest on her hips, resting there uncertainly. “Uh, look babes, I get the Maitlands two-point-oh thing and all but they don’t take no for an answer.”

“I thought you could... I don’t know, poof ‘em?” she asks. “I just watched you do it.”

He huffs, thumbs rubbing nervous circles where they’re placed over her dress. “Well, yeah, I can, but they’re not gonna wine and dine you. They’re just gonna try to shove it in there.”

“I trust you,” she says. “We could have some _fu-un_,” she says liltingly. “Tie Adam to the bed and make him watch?” She grinds teasingly against him. “Tie _me_ to the bed and make me watch?”

His hair grows pinker at every word. His hands rub absentmindedly up and down her sides -- she can almost see the wheels turning in his head, running through different scenarios.

Finally, he comes to a decision. “Get Adam on board,” he says. “And neither of you are ever getting left alone with ‘em. Okay?”

Barbara smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Got it.”

***

Beetlejuice had been cautious when they finally found a time to have his clone join. No tying anyone to anything, he’d said, and he wasn’t participating when the clone was there so that he could banish it at any time. Barbara wasn’t sure if that truly came from a place of concern over getting the clone out or getting to see some prime spank bank material close up -- probably a bit of both, she decides.

Adam had decided to opt out of the clone’s first appearance in favor of keeping watch with Beetlejuice -- always anxious, their Adam, though she doesn’t think he minds the chance to see them in action with her. 

They’d spent the last few minutes getting her ready, taking turns eating her out and having her suck on their cocks while she’s bent over the side of their bed. Neither of them had let her come, _infuriatingly_, though she already had a bit of cum sliding down her chin leftover from Beetlejuice. 

The demon in question is currently licking stripes up and down her folds, so close to her clit but never touching it. She moans around Adam’s cock in her mouth, _so fucking close_ \-- and then he stops. 

She can feel him get up, replacing his tongue with a single teasing finger rubbing at her before he goes to join Adam on the bed. “She’s ready,” he says. Adam slides out of her mouth, stroking her hair as she rests her head on her arms.

Beetlejuice turns to her next, lifting her chin up to look at him and Adam both. “_Are_ you ready, princess?” he asks. “We don’t have to do this, me ‘n Adam can keep you like this all night.”

Barbara rolls her eyes. “What, getting to suck dick while not being allowed to cum? I’ll take the clones, thanks.”

“I mean, you felt pretty wet to me,” Beetlejuice smirks.

She sticks out her tongue at him in response, Adam barking out a laugh at their exchange. Beetlejuice huffs a small laugh out too, trying to remain at least a little serious. “Right. What do you say or do if you want me to stop?”

“Say ‘red’ or hold up three fingers,” she responds dutifully. They don’t fuck around with safe words.

“Good girl,” he says. He sighs, then leans down to kiss her. Adam follows, licking off a bit of Beetlejuice’s cum still left below her lips. 

“Alright,” Beetlejuice says. He snaps his fingers, and she hears the sound of footsteps behind her. “Have fun.”

Beetlejuice and Adam have settled onto the bed, propped up against the headboard to face her. Adam’s tucked neatly into his lap and she can see Beetlejuice’s hand go to stroke his cock leisurely.

Barbara only has a little bit of time to take the sight of them in before she feels something -- or someone, she supposes -- press up against her. She turns around to take a good look at the clone. It’s a pretty good imitation of Beetlejuice, maybe a slightly different nose. Whatever it looks like, the hardness pressing up against her certainly feels promising. She spreads her legs, making herself more accessible as the clone finally gets its pants down and she feels it’s cock poke at her. It’s coordination seems to be off, but she gasps as she finally feels it slide into her. 

She turns back to her partners as the clone starts to fuck her. It hits deep and hard, hands curled around her hips for balance as it slams into her. They’re both watching with rapt attention, Beetlejuice with a smug grin on his face as he strokes Adam, who looks equally turned on. 

Barbara stretches out her arms, wrapping a hand around Adam’s ankle as the clone moves her back and forth with the force of its thrusts. He’s not too talented, but it’s not bad, it’s _pressure_, at least, and she can feel her orgasm building back up. He lets out little moans, little breaths that she can just barely make out as “_Babs_,” as he fucks her. 

She looks up into Adam’s eyes, biting her bottom lip the way she knows he likes. He meets her gaze, adoring, only looking away when Beetlejuice bites at his neck. Between the two of them and the clone pushing harder into her, she’s about to come. Just as she thinks she’s almost there, the clone stutters to a stop, releasing inside of her. It falls onto her back after pulling out, moaning in a less-than-human way before she hears a snap of Beetlejuice’s finger and it disappears.

“I was almost there!” she complains, using her hand on Adam’s ankle to help her sit up and face the two of them. 

Beetlejuice shrugs, but his shit eating grin betrays him. “Told you they have a one track mind,” he says.

“Jerk,” she mutters, crawling up the bed to bracket Adam in between her and Beetlejuice. “You knew I was about to come.”

“You don’t want another?” Beetlejuice asks. “I might let you come with the next one.”

Barbara huffs, settling in between Adam’s thighs. “_No_, I want someone to _actually_ make me come.” She leans forward to catch Adam in a kiss. “And I’ve been neglecting Adam.”

“I don’t mind,” he says quickly. 

Barbara and Beetlejuice laugh at that. Barbara leans in for another kiss with Adam, holding him in it as she rolls her hips experimentally against his. She lets out a breathy laugh when she feels how hard he is, partially from being pressed in between her and Beetlejuice like this and, she guesses, partially from watching the clone fuck her.

She reaches down, hand finding his cock. Beetlejuice has gone back to marking up his neck, intent on a bruise. “You wanna fuck me too?” she asks.

“Always,” Adam whimpers out. 

She adores it when he’s like this, so desperate he’ll take anything she'll give him. Adam doesn’t express it as much, it’s just not who he is, but they’re all aware of how he loves to watch her as much as she loves for him to watch.

Barbara guides Adam’s cock into her, relishing the sharp gasp he lets out as he enters her. She grins into a kiss with him, starting to move her hips on top of him as she slots her arms against his to balance with. She can feel Beetlejuice’s arms around the both of them -- one of his hands paws at her hair, grasping it just tight enough to give a satisfying pull, and the other goes to rub at her clit insistently.

Barbara comes first. The way Adam’s kissing her like his afterlife depends on it, the way Beetlejuice presses on her clit just right, the way she can see a bruise beginning to blossom under Beetlejuice’s teeth on Adam’s shoulder -- it all coalesces in her orgasm, hitting her like a freight train as she squeezes around Adam’s cock. Adam follows soon after, bucking up into her as best he can while he groans into her mouth. 

She pulls off of Adam slowly, resting her head against his chest as she catches an unnecessary breath. Beetlejuice pets her hair as he kisses the marks he’s left up and down Adam’s neck. She can feel Adam shiver between the two of them, hypersensitive.

They sit in blissful silence for a few moments, practically melted into Beetlejuice’s chest. Barbara and Adam pull off of him eventually, curling into his sides. Barbara grimaces when she feels the combined come of the clone and Adam start to leak down her inner thigh, waving it away with a hand motion. Beetlejuice had come a second time from the motions of Adam against him -- he takes the liberty of waving it away from Adam’s back, leering down at Adam as he does. Adam snorts, swatting Beetlejuice’s thigh playfully as he does.

Barbara is the first one to speak, propping herself up on an elbow to face the two of them. “So,” she starts. “Clones, yes or no? I say yes.”

Beetlejuice laughs, drawing her in to lay on his chest. “Calm down, Babs, you two barely got a taste.”

“So there’s more where that came from?” she hums, pressing a few kisses onto his face.

Adam laughs. “You’re insatiable, Barb.” He throws a leg over Beetlejuice’s, snuggling closer to the two of them. “We already had one.”

Barbara huffs. “Well, I liked him. I’m just saying I’m not against more.”

“Me either,” Adam agrees. “Not tonight, though.”

Beetlejuice groans from in between them. “Can we stop talking about fucking my clones and go to sleep? You two are a handful.”

Adam reaches to shut off the lamp next to the bed. “Says the one with the clones,” he says only half-seriously.

“Look, _Adam_, if you want to discriminate against me for my demon powers --”

“That’s not what I meant, I meant --”

“I think that’s what you _implied_ \--”

Barbara listens to her boys bicker good-naturedly, face pressed into the crook of Beetlejuice’s neck and an arm thrown around Adam’s waist. They stop eventually -- she thinks it’s from a kiss, if the resulting sounds are anything to go by -- as she drifts off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


End file.
